2019 Schmoedown Awards
Schmoedown Awards 2019 is an event that will honor the most memorable matches, players and events that took place during the Movie Trivia Schmoedown in 2019. It took place on January 11, 2020 at the Comedy Store. Nominations The Yodi Award *'Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing' and Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe Best Entrance by an Individual *Greg Alba @TheGregAlba (A Star Is Born entrance at the 2019 Free 4 All) *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani (Love Actually entrance against Chance Ellison @chancewars_91) *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing (Lord of the Rings entrance in San Diego) *Andrew Dimalanta @DrewDimalanta (X-Wing entrance against Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura) *'John Rocha @TheRochaSays (Showing up at the last minute to defend team belt while sick at the 2019 Schmoedown Spectacular)' *Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider (Bear Jew entrance at the 2019 Free 4 All) Best Teams Entrance *Crimson Fury @stacyohoward @tfranco84 (Tim Franco @tfranco84 revealed as mystery partner) *The Loony Bin @videodrew @startthemachine (Debut) *Scream Queens @HaleighFoutch @kalyncorrigan (Scream entrance by stabbing Samm Levine @SammLevine) *'Shazam @WilliamBibbiani @BrendanKJMeyer (Pretending they are announcers)' *Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe (Thelma and Louise entrance against Critically Acclaimed @WilliamBibbiani @WitneySeibold) Innergeekdom/Star Wars Player *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing *Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain *Chandru Dhandapani @chandruthinks *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski *'Kevin Smets @kevsmets' Upset of the Year *Crimson Fury @stacyohoward @tfranco84 beats Loose Cannons @Paul_Oyama @Ggrogishere *Stacy Howard @stacyohoward beats Mark Reilly @ReillyAround *'The Loony Bin @videodrew @startthemachine beats Time Machine @MrEthanErwin @JeannineDaBean' *The Odd Couple @TheInSneider @marcandreyko beats Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe *Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama beats Dan Murrell @MurrellDan Podcast/Aftershow of the Year *'Call to Action @CallToActionPod' *Dedicated to Art @d2achannel *Abby Freel Twitter Reactions @abigailfreel *JAWMovies @JAWiradharma *Take 3 Productions @Take3Video Manager of the Year *Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM *'Tom Dagnino @bobfinstock' *John Kaiser @KaiserSaysSo *Ken Napzok @KenNapzok and Grace Hancock @mrsgraceface *Roxy Striar @roxystriar *Jay Washington @MrJayWashington Babyface Team of the Year *Founding Fathers @MurrellDan @TheRochaSays *The Paddington Two @Matchity @ADuralde *'Shazam @WilliamBibbiani @BrendanKJMeyer' *Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe *Wildberries @JoshMacuga @EliotETC Heel Team of the Year *Crimson Fury @stacyohoward @tfranco84 *The Family @AndrewGhai @DrewMcWeeny *'KOrruption @MikeKalinowski @chancewars_91' *The Movie Guys @PPrestonLA @Adam_Witt *The Odd Couple @TheInSneider @marcandreyko Babyface of the Year *Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing *'Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer' *Dan Murrell @MurrellDan Heel of the Year *Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM *'Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai' *Grace Hancock @mrsgraceface *John Kaiser @KaiserSaysSo *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski New Team of the Year *The Family @AndrewGhai @DrewMcWeeny *The Loony Bin @videodrew @startthemachine *The Movie Guys @PPrestonLA @Adam_Witt *'Shazam @WilliamBibbiani @BrendanKJMeyer' *Time Machine @MrEthanErwin @JeannineDaBean Rookie of the Year *Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer *Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama *Paul Preston @PPrestonLA *Tom Reimann @startthemachine *'Kevin Smets @kevsmets' Comeback Player of the Year *'Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia' *Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski *Dan Murrell @MurrellDan *Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider Moment of the Year *Matt Atchity @Matchity challenges his own win against The Family @AndrewGhai @DrewMcWeeny *Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia wins singles tournament and title in same night at Spectacular *'William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani goes from #1 to the very end at Free 4 All' *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing beats Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski to become double champion *John Rocha @TheRochaSays shows up to play sick at Spectacular Match of the Year *Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin vs. Dan Murrell @MurrellDan *Founding Fathers @MurrellDan @TheRochaSays vs. KOrruption @MikeKalinowski @chancewars_91 in Orlando *'Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski vs. Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing at Throwdown' *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski vs. Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing in San Diego *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski vs. Kevin Smets @kevsmets at Collison *KOrruption @MikeKalinowski @chancewars_91 vs. Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe *The Loony Bin @videodrew @startthemachine vs. Time Machine @MrEthanErwin @JeannineDaBean *Shazam @WilliamBibbiani @BrendanKJMeyer vs. The Movie Guys @PPrestonLA @Adam_Witt Team of the Year *'Founding Fathers @MurrellDan @TheRochaSays' *KOrruption @MikeKalinowski @chancewars_91 *The Odd Couple @TheInSneider @marcandreyko *Shazam @WilliamBibbiani @BrendanKJMeyer *Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe Singles Player of the Year *'Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia' *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski *Dan Murrell @MurrellDan *Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama Player of the Year *Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski *'Dan Murrell @MurrellDan' Category:Events